hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
The States War (USA)
The States War was a war between the lower 48 states; Alaska and Hawaii were initially neutral during the entire argument and became a safe haven for many people. The States War broke out on March 6, 2017 as a skirmish between new possible land (Southern Canada and Northern Mexico) during an extremely large annex. Then, on March 7, the first gunshot was shot as the states began to divide up into different republics and nations. There were 8 million direct deaths (man-made fires, bombs, killings, massacres) and there were 2 million indirect deaths (fainting, natural disasters, heart attack) and there were 14 million injured from either gunshot wounds, fires, or anything else. There were also 750,000 missing, presumably taken hostage, or sunken, or anything else. The States had divided up into ten nations and republics; there was "The Western States of America" which was highlighted in light green. There was also the "Great Basin Union" which was highlighted in dark red. There was another nation, the "Cold States" which is highlighted in orangish yellow. There was also the "Michigan-Huron States" which is highlighted in red. There is also the "Lone Star States" which is highlighted in the lighter blue. There was also Michigan, which was highlighted in pink. There was also the "Ontario-Erie Republic" which is highlighted in light yellow. There was also a rebirth of "The Confederation" with almost the entire South joining together. There was also "The Mid-Atlantic Union" which is highlighted in orange. The last nation was called the "New England States" which was highlighted in the darker blue. Start of the War (March-September) On March 1, Canada decided to give in to let the USA to have some land, in exchange for protecting them; they were given all of southern Canada. On March 2, they decided to offer the same deal to Mexico, but they declined the offer. Eventually, by March 3, the Mexicans were attacked by Cuba on the coastline for supposed oil skirmishes, before Mexico being forced to accept the deal. By March 5, the Cubans were out of Mexico. On March 6, they decided to see who had to get the land; and eventually larger skirmishes broke out within the states. On March 7, the first battle, the battle of Detroit-Toronto, was fired upon; however no damage was inflicted on either of the two cities; however only six fatalities were reported in the entire area. Then, after that, Michigan decided to become its own state, becoming the Republic of Michigan. Other nations, such as The Ontario-Erie Republic, the New England Union and the Mid-Atlantic Union decided to become separate states. The Ontario-Erie Republic was created by March 11, the New England Union was made by March 26, and the Mid-Atlantic Union was made on April 1. On April 1, an extremely large massacre was committed in downtown Miami, killing over 2 million people in bombs that collapsed the entire city, causing a chain reaction and causing things to explode. The massacre in Miami was called the "April Fools Prank Gone Wrong" or the "April Fools, Massacre" as it got reported on. The South then became a confederation once more, on April 7, with the Michigan-Huron States later being founded on April 8. On April 24, riots were occurring in Texas, just as a large tornado hit, killing an estimate of nearly 1,200 people as they were rounded up in Dallas. The riots then began to spread to Austin, with Houston being the only major city in Texas without any riots. The military then boarded up Houston and other surrounding towns so rioters wouldn't get in. On April 29, the Lone Star States were founded. On May 7, major earthquakes were recorded in New York City, causing minor damages to Long Island with moderate damages in New York City itself, causing only a mere 105 fatalities. Then, this is where the battles took place; they all took place in New England and the Midwest, with 2 million fatalities overall recorded, just in the months of May and June. Then, many riots once again took place with Trump removing several laws and placing more unfair laws, causing more riots around, causing the Cold States to be founded by May 10, and the Great Basin Union by May 14. However, only states on the west coast were then unioned, and founded on May 31. On June 7, a large riot specifically took place in the Hudson Valley; it was extinguished quickly. Then, there were many more battles, with the fatalities accumulating slowly, to 3 million by the end of the month. Then, an unexpected surprise June Snowstorm hit the East. Canada then decided this was getting out of hand and decided to conquer their land back; however the American states got mad and were sent to conquer the lands; this is the first time they actually had to work. Mexico thought the same thing, except they conquered it by force; even going beyond the borders of the state, before the Lone Star States were forced to fight back. Eventually, the UK decided to get involved, sending in soldiers to the New England Union and the Ontario-Erie Republic, causing an estimated 50,000 fatalities overall; many people were injured. Then, North Korea realized the country was near collapse; on July 28 they decided to send in several missiles to hit some major cities; those include Sacramento, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Phoenix, Denver and Abilene; only one missile actually made it; it hit Phoenix near the outskirts, causing major damages to the south side of the city, while the north side was spared by the missile; however it did cost lots and lots of damage, an estimated $900 million. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Wars Category:Wars Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2010s